dontnodentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
Juliet Watson
|image = |caption = |fullname = |nicknames = Juliet: X-treme Reporter |aliases = |born = ???, Arcadia Bay, |died = |causeofdeath = |citizenship = American |family = |hair = Blonde |eyes = Green |height = |weight = |occupation = Writer for the Blackwell Totem; Student at Blackwell Academy |allies = |affiliations = Vortex Club |firstapp = "Episode 1: Chrysalis" |lastapp = |voiceactor = Dayeanne Hutton[https://twitter.com/DayeanneHutton/status/607983699380944897 @DayeanneHutton: Do you voice Alyssa and Juliet in Life Is Strange?] |percapactor = }} '''Juliet Watson '''is a student at Blackwell Academy. Biography Pre-Game Events Juliet is a writer for Blackwell Academy's school newspaper, the ''Blackwell Totem. Thinking highly of her skills, Juliet's sign in the Prescott Dormitory girls dorm reads, "Juliet: X-treme Reporter". Some time after Zachary Riggins broke up with Victoria Chase, Juliet and Zachary began dating each other. "Chrysalis" When Max steps out of Mark Jefferson's classroom, Juliet and Zachary are discussing her outfit, Juliet wanting to be complimented on what she was wearing. At some point, Victoria devised a plan to make Juliet jealous. She told Juliet that Dana Ward was Zachary because she wanted to date a quarterback. Juliet believed her and confronted Dana about it, her friend denied she ever contacted Zachary. When Max Caulfield returns to the girls dormitory to retrieve Warren Graham's flash drive from Dana's room, Juliet is just stepping out of Dana's room and locking her inside. She threatens Dana, demanding that she tell her the truth or "rot" in her dorm room. When Max asks what happened between herself and Dana, Juliet tells Max that Dana had been sexting her boyfriend. Though Max asks how she found out, but Juliet questions why Max cares, considering she never tried to speak with Juliet beforehand. She asks Max if she knew her last name. If Max answers correctly with "Juliet Watson", Juliet explains that Victoria was the one who told her that Dana was sexting Zachary. Dana asks Max to convince Juliet that Victoria was lying by finding proof that was sure to be in her room. While Juliet was preoccupied with trying to contact Zachary, who was ignoring her calls, Max enters Victoria's room and prints the e-mail she sent to her friend, Taylor Christensen. Max shows Juliet the e-mail and an embarrassed Juliet unlocks Dana's door. She apologizes to Dana and promises to make it up to her by buying her dinner and doing her laundry. Juliet thanks Max for finding out the truth and proceeds to contact Zachary. She sends him a text that makes him angry enough to throw his football, which may hit Alyssa Anderson, a classmate of Max's. Later, Juliet and Zachary meet face to face. Zachary tries to brush his sexting with Victoria off as a joke. Juliet, unwilling to believe him, presumably ended their relationship. She retreats to the Blackwell Academy Parking Lot and questioned how Zachary and Victoria could do such a thing to her. When Max arrives to the parking lot, she apologizes to Juliet about finding out about Zachary the way she did. Juliet conceded that it was likely for the best, as Victoria could no longer laugh behind her back. When Max asks if they spoke, Juliet explains what happened between them. Juliet notices Warren calling for Max's attention and tells her that she'd see her later. "Out of Time" The following day, Juliet is outside speaking with Brooke Scott while watching a video of an intoxicated Kate Marsh from the katesvid link on her cell phone. Juliet expresses disgust in the video and comments she was glad she "pissed off" the Vortex Club. Brooke tells her she didn't think Kate "was like that". Hesitantly, Juliet considers that she and Brooke shouldn't be watching the video, but Brooke argues that everyone has seen the video at this point. Max approaches Juliet and Brooke, Juliet asks if Max has seen "Kate's hot new video". When Max asks why, Juliet mentions the video is hilarious and calls Kate "Church Girl Gone Wild". Max reprimands Juliet, saying that Kate was not like what Juliet described. Doubtful, Juliet tells Max to check the video out and form an opinion herself. Irritated, Max asks if Juliet thought the rumors about Zachary sexting Dana were true. Reluctantly, Juliet obliges Max's point. When Max asked if Juliet had done anything about Victoria, Juliet told her she hadn't yet. Juliet and promises not to watch or pass around the video of Kate anymore. Later, at school, Juliet is seen mingling with Logan Robertson in the hall, talking about Victoria "and her friends" shopping for the Halloween party. Logan mentions to her that he needs to get weed from Nathan Prescott. When Max sees the two, she thinks "Juliet is laying the smackdown on Zachary", suggesting that the two are dating. She and Dana are present during Kate's attempted or successful suicide. Before Max is able to stop time, Juliet and Dana watch Kate at the top of the girls dormitory roof and wonder if what they're seeing is real. "Chaos Theory" |-|Kate Dies= Following the death of Kate, Max is harassed on her Facebook page by several students, chief among them Courtney Wagner, Zachary Riggins and Victoria Chase, who indirectly blame her for Kate's death. Juliet leaves a comment on Max's Facebook, saying, "Hey, I'd like to interview you when it's convenient. PM me." She later contacts Dana, asking if she could speak with her for an interview concerning the death of Kate for the Blackwell Totem. Dana responds to Juliet's e-mail and declines the interview on account of shock and mourning, thinking it would be better to keep a low profile in light of Kate's death. Like most of the girls in the dorm, Juliet rewrites the message on her whiteboard in honor of Kate: "Never Forget Kate!" Below her message is "Y u no pick up my calls??" |-|Save Kate= When Max is able to convince Kate to come down from the girls dormitory rooftop, she is congratulated by several students on her Facebook page. Juliet, chief among them, congratulates Max. She tells her, "Way to make the headlines Max!" She later contacts Dana asking if she could speak with her about Kate in an interview for the school paper. Dana responds to the e-mail, politely declining because she was still shaken about what happened with Kate. She advises Juliet that it was better to keep a low profile in light of the situation. Like most of the girls in the dorm, Juliet rewrites the message on her whiteboard in honor of Kate's recovery: "Waiting for you Kate..." Below her message is, "No money no honey..." |-|Jefferson Made Her Cry= If Mr. Jefferson is suspended for his involvement in Kate's successful or attempted suicide, a Facebook page supporting Jefferson is set up by his students. Juliet comments on the page, saying, "Let's create a petition! PM me for more...". When Max and Chloe break into the Blackwell Academy Gym, she has the option of entering the boys locker room. Inside the locker room, In Zachary's locker she finds his cell phone which features a photograph of Juliet eating ice cream. "Dark Room" "Polarized" Characteristics Personality Juliet is a short tempered young woman who became easily jealous of other women when she was in a relationship with Zachary. A member of the Vortex Club, Juliet mingles with its primary members, Dana Ward, Victoria Chase and Nathan Prescott, and considered Victoria a friend on some level. However, she is not above questioning the nature or motives of the Vortex Club's members. As a reporter for the Blackwell Totem, Juliet brings into question the nature of the Vortex Club, which once functioned as safe haven from bullies but is now a clique for the popular kids of Blackwell. As a result, she became a target of Victoria's anger. When she learns that Victoria created a scheme, framing her friend with a false accusation, Juliet, she cuts ties with the club outside of Dana, who she remains friends with. Juliet is quick to assume the worst of others based on gossip or cruel jokes. She doesn't stop to think about the consequences or motives behind the gossip until someone brings it to question. Trivia *In the episode "Out of Time", on the school bus into town, Juliet can be see sitting next to Zachary on the right side of the bus.Life Is Strange: "Episode 2: Out of Time" *You cannot talk to Juliet or Logan after speaking with David Madsen in the hallway. Gallery Notes References Category:Life is Strange Category:Life is Strange Characters Category:Blackwell Academy Students Category:Vortex Club Members